danceinthevampirefandomcom-20200215-history
Sanin Humoresque
Sanin Humoresque is the younger brother to Tatiana. He was paired with Graham Lindgren during their trial with Akira and Angie. He was thought to have been killed by Graham during the trial when Graham mysteriously went beserk. It is later revealed that he is alive but he has almost no control over his actions. He is later killed by Akira as a form of mercy. Appearance Personality It is shown in flashbacks that Sanin was a cheerful boy, most arguably the most cheerful in the group. He was always saying crude things and was always up for a good game of "Catch the Tail." However after he went insane from the pain of Graham's fang embedded in his brain, he became unable to form complete sentences and had a violent nature. He could no longer recognize his friends until it was too late. For example, when Angie bared himself to Sanin trying to get him to recognize him, Sanin reacted as a beast would and threw Angie down and raped him. It is shown that he recognizes his friend after the deed is done and he screams his friend's name, regretting his actions. History Plot Overview According to Tatiana, even though her father treasured her, it was obvious they needed a heir. He and Sanin's mother copulated but the father was in werewolf form. After Sanin's mother gave birth to him, she took one look at the "hairy inhumane thing" and went insane. Sanin grew up never knowing the love of a mother. During the trial, Sanin was prone to dropping comments like, "Underwear wasn't invented for modesty, but rather to make sure everything stops bouncing when we walk." He's also shows a mischevious side as shown in the whole "Hot Spring" incident. He tricked Angie and Akira into thinking the mysterious hot spring they'd stumbled upon was a trap. When the two finally mustered up the courage to go to the springs, both Sanin and Graham were already soaking in it with Sanin saying, "We were just testing it out to make sure it was safe for you guys." After Graham's brutal attack on Sanin, it is revealed that although Sanin didn't die, he never recovered. Graham had left a fang in his brain and the pain drove him insane. He began taking pain killers which turned out to be a double edged sword. The pills he'd been surviving on not only made it so he could feel no pain whatsoever, but it removes his ability for logic and reason and replaces it with extreme rage. His physical attributes such as speed and reflexes were multiped. It is revealed by Hime-san's doctor, that the pill was a "Berserker drug" and that whoever had been supplying him with it had obviously been trying to turn him into an unstoppable killing machine. After Sanin is forced by the enemy to take the pill again, he breaks out of his containtment cell and starts raging in the bund. In order to protect Hime-san, Akira used Sanin's favorite game "Catch the Tail" to shoot him in the stomach, causing Sanin to revert back to his broken human form. Although Sanin could have survived from that wound, he wished for death and pointed the pistol at his head. His last words to Akira was an apology. With tears in his eyes, Akira once again killed one of his closet friends to protect those he loved. But this time was different. Not only had he saved Hime-san, but he managed to free his friend from a pain that had tortured him for years. Powers & Abilities Relationships Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Werewolves Category:Deceased Characters